the dropbox
by shannaros
Summary: please get all books stamped at the desk, use the card catalog and for christ's sake, keep your voice down. completed until further notice.
1. sweet little melody

**fandom: Maximum Ride**

**characters: Luke. Addie.**

**genre: romance.**

**n1:This is just a holding spot for some half written OC centric drabbles. Nothing special here.**

* * *

Luke couldn't tell why he enjoyed looking at the fish girl as she swam. He couldn't understand why he enjoyed looking into those insane purple eyes of hers or watching the sun reflect off her tail, even if he knew a beating would follow.

He couldn't tell.

But he knew.

Large leather wings twitched from behind him as water gently swirled below him, his eyes trained onto the pasty-punk-pissymissy below him. White hair bobbed on the surface while a long flick of a blue tail guided the swimming figure across the pond.

Oh she was lovely like this.

His large hands held more onto the branches of the tree, watching the young hybrid girl swim without a care in world. As if she'd forgotten her name being exterminated, or of the date sketched onto the base of her neckline.

As if she were free.

A small song slipped from her lips, a soft and enchanting melody that caused Luke to tilt forward and watch his friend-his commander- his Addie, with his entire consciousness.

The song of the maiden in the water; he loved it and he loved her. His little singing maiden.


	2. harder than a ten carat diamond

**fandom:Naruto**

**characters: Akemi. Hidan.**

**genre: Angst. Romance**

**n1: I love you Aki-chan. Sorry I put her as so weak.**

* * *

Akemi's red hair whipped across her face as she gazed into the dark pit her lover was to now call home. Dark, damp and completely inescapable, Hidan's body-his corpse, all the bloody chunks she'd once lavished with the kisses of her lips were buried there, buried beneath all the shattered stones.

Stony.

Why couldn't she close herself off, seal herself away like Haruka did with the death of her own beloved? Why was she unable to face the knowledge of his demise with a demeanor of dismissal and irrelevance?

Had she loved him that much?

The scars of her religion- the marks of her love- strained against her pale skin as she clutched onto a tree,her nails digging into the bark.

He was dead and gone.

Lord Jashin, why did you take him?


	3. smells like teen spirit

**fandon: Naruto. au.**

**characters: Masuta. Tenshi**

**genre:romance**

* * *

Baking was a regular occurrence in the Saizo household. The counters were always lined with pans, the fridge filled with massive amounts of eggs and milk and the cabinets overflowed with spices, flavorings and frostings. Pies, doughnuts, cookies and brownies were the common visitors and Masuta couldn't shoo them out long enough for his counters to ever show off that fine granite he'd managed to get placed in.

The common visitors weren't so bad though.

It was the live in children he had to worry about.

The cakes.

Cake. Cupcakes. Cheesecake. Cookie cakes. Ice cream cakes.

_Cakecakecake._

His angel loved cake and because she loved it, she created it. So many types of cake had come from her hands and despite him having a distaste for sweets in general, Masuta always found himself spooning it into his mouth- if it was for no other reason than to keep her happy.

Tenshi's face never lit up like it did when he smiled at her cakes.


	4. city folk mingling

**fandom: The Walking Dead**

**characters: Kelsey. Merle. Daryl. Randall.**

**genres: Humour. Romance.**

* * *

Kelsey hated the South. She hated the way the sun burned her pale skin, she hated the bugs that were forever buzzing my her ears and nipping her [mosquitoes and nats- except here, apparently, it had a random 'g' in front of it. Nats were equal to gnats. What sense was this?]. She hated how people spoke with some God awful twang in their voice, calling her 'suga' and 'doll' and speaking to her with completely incorrect grammar.

Y'all and ain't are not found in the Websters Dictionary. Refrain from using them to a half German grammar Nazi.

She despised the Americana she saw here, the lack of concern for any type of environmental problems and if she saw one more Romney sign-_she would explode. _

She was that speck of blue in the Crimson Tide.

Long story short- Kelsey hated being in the South. Or more specifically, _Georgia._

_Georgia was now officially the bane of her existence._

Hot-humid-sexist and the crown of the southern states, Kelsey woke up not three mornings ago to find herself being shipped off to the state in order to raise a petition for the fair treatment of animals in society. She hadn't minded at the time; no, no no, never, Kelsey was good with people-bright, bubbly and completely caring, most people adored her presence.

She hadn't anticipated what would happen here.

People were rude, obnoxious and it made her want to bash their heads into the cement-except she couldn't do that because she was a pacifist and pacifists don't-do-that-shit-to-other-because-they're-angry. Rude people and the fact that she'd been sent to cover the most backwooded, backwards area in the entire country did not help her opinion of the state.

_She was so out of her element here._

Kelsey glanced back at the road, blinking as she saw a lone house sit in the middle of the woods. She looked from the house to the roads to the woods, from the woods to the roads to the house, _lookstarestopstare_. These people-the paper in her hand read Dixons- could not live out here. Nope.

Where were the people? The other houses? She didn't see any phone wires- this this mean there was no form of wifi either?

Shiva. Kill her now.

Her tumblr was going to be so barren.

Her green eyes roved the country-wood-side, looking around for the residents of the hell hole [she wasn't going to call this thing a house, because all honesty aside, who lives in a place where you can't use the interwebs?] Minutes passed and she was promptly chewing on her lip, her hands twisting the fabric of her soft pink peasant shirt.

She'd just began to approach the door from her perch on the small porch when a sound of rustling and snorting drifted into her ears and she turned to the forest, taking a small step back. If it was some animal-she'd need the running start.

Figures emerged from the bushes and oh sweet lord, it was an animal alright. A row of little rabbits came out of the woods, complete with gore smeared on their fur and their legs taped to a rod or a stick or _who gives a damn what it was, someone killed a RABBIT for christ's sake! _A doe followed along onto the rabbits and Kelsey, feeling the scent of blood, sweat and animal tears hit her nose and tongue,swooned a bit holding onto porch beam as two men stared at her.

She stared back; both men, though they had different hair types, had the same disgruntled expression on their face, their noses wrinkled in some form of disgust as their harsh eyes grazed over her small body. They were obviously brothers, the brunette on the left side-the side straddling the doe- was obviously the elder, but the other couldn't have been much younger.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" The blond snarled out and Kelsey's skin crawled with contempt at his accent. Oh, it was filthyfilthyfilthy and she just wanted to spray Febreeze all over his vocal cords. The woman didn't respond to him, her nose wrinkling in disdain. She saw mud on their shoes- nope- and dirt on their hands- nope- and was that _blood _all over their hands too?

It was a sickening sight.

"I said-what the fuck are you lookin' at?" He intoned his words again, trying to articulate each words, though it was hard through all that contempt and vile accent.

"You killed a doe."

Her voice, emblazoned with the mixture of a city girl, D.C. to be precise, along with a European tone, drifted out and she shook her head, looking at the two glaring men. "You don't just go and kill a doe."

"Yeah? And why the fuck not bitch?"

"That could've been your mother." Kelsey said, being slightly irate with the two, gently lifting her Prada shades off her eyes, smirking slightly as she watched their auras bubble over the surface. "You never know."

A hand quickly shot out and grabbed the young woman by the collar and before she could blink, the blond had pinned her up to a tree, his brother not too far behind him and his snarls were warm in her ears.

"Want to repeat that little bitch?"

"Sure. I said. It might've been your mum." Kelsey said, giving him a smile, "Reincarnation?"

A grunt came from him before he pressed the gypsy-girl into the tree harder. Her legs were able to swing from beneath her - he had to be at least a foot taller than she was- but somehow a sickly sweet smile graced her lips. "If you'd like, I could find some internet and we could look it up together."

His blue eyes- oh, even more so traditional southern boy blue- narrowed into near slits and as he pressed Kelsey into the tree her favorite shades slipped off her face and landed onto the ground, only to meet their demise at the heel of his boots. The two hundred dollar Prada shades...?

Kelsey's eyes glared up hatefully into his, her hate growing as he got a smirk on his face, "You'll get broken next little girl. Get out of here."

Broken? Her?

"Oh really?" She said, a foot sliding up to push him away from her body and as his hand slipped off her neck, Kelsey managed to slink up his back before sinking her teeth in his neck, clutching onto it despite his angered her by the hair. The blonde clutched at his neck, pointing a finger at the smirking as he began searching for something. A loud yell began to form on his lips, but before he could the door to the front swung open and it the doorway stood a much older man-hardened and brutally stomping over to grab the blond by his shirt collar, sizing her and the brunette up as well.

"The hell are you doing out here little brother? What the hell does the bitch want?" He snarled, attempting to choke the man. His younger brother responded clearly and speaking with almost as much contempt his voice as he had had when he'd spoken to Kelsey.

"Some rich city bitch was out here trying to tell me and Daryl about some shit of reincarnation and all that hippie crap." He nodded his head in mine and Daryl's direction, "She's right the fuck there Merle; ask her what the fuck she wants."

Merle turned his eyes over to me and again, Kelsey was immediately disgusted. Dirty, Dirty Dirty accents and a vain living style. She could see all that clearly in their auras.

"He left out the part where I bit him." She chimed in helpfully, smiling at all three of the men, grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat as she looked at the blonde, "I bit him real good. Though he tasted like blegh."

A cloud of dust was the next thing she saw, gagging before she found herself looking up at Merle,who'd crouched down beside her. Kelsey wrinkled her nose;he reeked of cheap alcohol. "Listen up bitch, I'm only gonna say this once. Randall, Daryl and me don't take too kindly too rich off city bitches like yourself comin' in here and telling us what we can and can't do. You got off a bit lucky since Randall's too much of a girl to handle you like he should've, but next time you do some shit like this,you're going to end up under my damn boots. Got it?"

"Randall, Daryl and I." Kelsey intoned, her green eyes looking up at the mean above her, "It's Randall, Daryl, and I. You should've learned that in at least third grade English. Anyway, please, I was only here to talk about animal cruelty, but please. You smell like cheap beer. I can't inform drunks of this."

The clearing went quiet and she felt Daryl's grip tighten on her, and as she looked around she felt an aura of pure hate seep out of three men.

"The fuck you say?" Daryl spoke for the first time and Kelsey looked up at him, noticing Merle begin to step forward.

"I said. I can't inform drunks. I'll inform alcoholics. Please, let me go get you some decent beer and all that. Please. It's an insult to my hertitage if you can't drink properly. Or if you haven't expierenced the wonders of imported booze, it's my job to give it to you."

Merle stared, Daryl shrugged while Randall glared. Moments passed and Kelsey looked at them,waiting to either go or bite and run but right as she was moving to nip Daryl's arm , Merle spoke.

"Alright bitch. We'll go, but first sign if trouble,we're out and you're dead." She grinned and pulled her car keys out her pockets.

"Good. Go put on fresh clothes, and clean yourself up. Us city-folk don't do dirty in their cars."

•

•

•

•

_"You spill that on my lap, swear to god you'll die tonight Dixon."_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_"Bitch give her damn kiss-you just said you were into that shit."_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_"The fuck are Merle and Randall? Damn, Daryl. You're the only one with some sense."_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_"C'mon Merle...Let's get drunk and fuck...and blame it on the alcohol like Jamie Foxx did."_

Kelsey's head was a throbbing mess as she woke up. Her clothes, her pink shirt, the dainty jeans and her ballet flats had been thrown to the floor along with eveything else that covered her body. Her legs tangled beneath the sheets and as she sat up she noticed the bed was empty.

A smile twisted onto her face and Kelsey stood up,wrapping the blanket over her body before stumbling out into the kitchen-don't ask her how they got back here alive. They were all wasted out of their minds- before shooting a very hungover Randall a smile.

"I know you're hungover and I know you're pissed that your brother likes me now, but yeah I need to ask: how're you going to buy me some new shades?"


	5. and the ants go marching on

**fandom: Naruto**

**characters: Kiryoku. Genjo. Tetsu. Mujihina.**

**genre: friendship/comradeship**

* * *

Kiri was bored. Bored as a rock. Bored-er than an ant with nothing to carry or sting. She was bored enough that she felt the urge to just sit and watch the little clouds go by, even though she hated sitting still.

Hated,hated,hated it!

She sighed weakly,rolling over on the grass, getting bright green stains all over her white dress, rolling until she hit the base of someone's feet. Kiri looked up and before she could control it, her mismatched eyes lit up with happiness.

It was her Tet-kun and her Gen-chan and her Muji-chama.

The closest thing Kiri ever had to family or friends.

Her arms laced around Tetsu's shoulders as she scuttled up his shoulders, giggling loudly as she kissed his and Genjo's foreheads before waving cheerfully at Mujhina. The four never met much after the war; there was no need for slaughters once peace had been made. (At the cost of Sa and Mika-chan's lives though.)

But if they were all here, together, then that meant that a battle needed to be fought.

Somewhere.

They were going to march into their deaths-_hopefully_.


	6. five o'clock in the morning

**fandom:Naruto. au.**

**characters: Maja. Kaiser.**

**genre: unknown?**

**n1: I remember this scene. It was my favorite thing we ever did with these two. Though I don't think I did it justice. A rewrite will come.**

* * *

Her arm hung off the edge of the bed. Bright green eyes fluttered, flicked and danced, leaving Maja to pull herself up to the center of the bed. Bright neon spots covered her vision-_were her meds running low again? Or was that just the sex?_

Small pools of blood seeped in under the balcony's door, two corpses hung over a set of lawn chairs. Nothing had stained the awning though. That would've been hell to clean. She yawned, her pale pretty in pink lips forming a small 'o' as her body stretched out. A cool breeze drifted through the open door, the thin white curtains dancing over the tiled flooring.

Maja turned to look at Kaiser, an eyebrow raising as she saw the redhead beside her. He was asleep- his pale eyelids shielding his eyes and his hair softening his rough demeanor. For once he looked utterly vulnerable.

And she wanted to touch him.

Her hands reached out, moving over to touch his hair before his hand darted out and grabbed her by her wrists, his eyes and alert.

Maja's eyes just stared into his, her green eyes unblinking as he went from a sharp glare to a slightly softer look. Kaiser flung her wrists away from his body before swinging his feet over the side of the bed, kicking at yet another corpse as he moved to shut the windows.

"Too damn bright."

A black eyebrow rose on the girl's forehead as he moved, "You ought to be nicer to the dead. This was his bed after all." He merely rolled his eyes at her before jerking the body away, clearing a path between him and the bed.

" If my memory serves, you were the one that killed him fraulein." The boy muttered, his German accent marring his words as his girlfriend-if she could even be called that- smirked.

"Well, it was all in good fun."

It always was wasn't it?


	7. and in the south it's called a buggy

**fandom:harry potter**

**characters: seliene. mickey**

**genre:romance/friendship.**

* * *

"Put your wand away."

"Calm yourself Lass, no one's gonna see. Just let me whip out the spell and everything-."

"_Did I ask for your help? I've been able to do this for years without a wand."_

"Is that why you're so sl-_OW. What tha' hell was th't for?"_

_"_It was for you insinuating that I can't manage even a simple task on my own."

"I didn't say that! All I was trying to do was make it go faster! There're so many blokes around here that its a lot more work to do it without magic!"

"_Mommy? Did you hear the strange man over there! No-no-no! That one! The one with the green checked pants and the big glasses! He said he could do magic!"_

"You see what you've done now, you've attracted the kiddie crowd and the stares of parents. Happy now?"

"Happy as ever...want me to show 'em a few tricks?"

"If you're expecting one of Law's cheesy Trix jokes, you're sorely mistaken. And put that thing away!"

"But I like me wand! And last I checked you liked it too. Or was that some other long thing of mine-_okay...okay...sorry..."_

"Shut up ginger. I'll punch harder next time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now start pushin'. Cake's on sale."


End file.
